Surprise
by InvisibleBlade
Summary: Sherlock has been hiding in his room for three whole days and John's starting to worry. Johnlock. Oneshot. Complete.


**DISCLAIMER : I do not own**

**A/N: This evolved from a omegle RP**

**Sherlock : Omegle stranger**

**John: Me **

**Summary: Sherlock has been hiding in his room for three whole days and John's starting to worry. **

**Warnings: Kissing. **

* * *

Sherlock, come out of your bedroom. It's been three days. Stop sulking. - JW.

No. SH

Please? You're scaring me. - JW.

One more day? SH

What are you doing in there, Sherlock? You have no idea how worried I am about you. And as stupid as it may sound, I miss you. - JW.

Experiment. No need to worry. SH

Experiment? Now I'm really worried. - JW.

It's not the exploding kind. SH

That doesn't quell my fears, Sherlock. - JW.

What are you worried about? SH

You haven't eaten in three days. And although it may not be popular belief you do need food to survive Sherlock, as does anyone. - JW.

Then shove a poptart under the door. SH

Will you eat it? Or will you simply chuck it in the bin? I think you forget that I know you better than most. - JW.

If I promise to eat it, will you leave me alone for a few days more? SH

Yes, fine. But I swear if I find out that this experiment has been doing you harm I will not hesitate in calling your brother. Understood? - JW.

Fine. Yes. I promise. SH

Good. I'm shoving it under the door now. - JW.

Sherlock unfolded himself from the bed and walked over to the poptart that had been shoved underneath his door. He looked in disgust at the cellophane package. "Thank you, John."

John placed a hand on the door and sighed softly. "It's alright, Sherlock." He whispered sadly, still worried for his friend.

"Are you okay?" Sherlock questioned. He was curious about how his friend would be getting on whilst he was locked in his room.

"Not really, no." John replied in a small voice. "It's been a tough week." He wasn't going to mention it but as his worry had grown for Sherlock his tremor in his hand had returned full blast.

Sherlock turned his head to the side, questioningly, then remembered John couldn't see him. "How so?"

"It's probably nothing." He said softly. "I don't want you to think I'm foolish."

"What is it?" Sherlock said, suddenly hungry to know how the world lived without him in it.

"My hand - " John swallowed. "It's reverted back to having its tremor. Which is stupid because it simply shows how dependent I am of you."

Sherlock's eyes widened slightly, and he was glad John couldn't see him. The surprise on his face was evident. "Not your limp, surely?"

" I -" John stumbled over his words. "My leg hurts a bit but it's nothing compared to how it used to be."

Sherlock placed a hand on the door. "My experiment will be done soon. I promise."

"It's alright, Sherlock. I'm fine. You do whatever you're doing for however long you want." John took a deep breath. "I just really miss having you around the flat."

"I'm in the flat, John."

"It's not the same though, is it?" John asked. "The flat feels empty. It's like you're not even here. I suppose I miss your violin playing mostly."

Sherlock pressed his hand against the cool wood separating him from John. "Really?"

"Of course, Sherlock." John smiled softly despite knowing his flatmate couldn't see him. "I love your violin playing." I love you ... an inside voice added. He blinked. Where had that come from?

Sherlock could hear the smile in John's voice. At this moment, he desperately wished to leave the room, to let John see the huge smile forming on his face. But he couldn't let John see the experiment. Not just yet. "But you always complain-"

"Because I know that you're like a stubborn child. If I complain you'll simply ignore me and play more often." John retorted. "Your music is beautiful, Sherlock. So beautiful."

Sherlock rubbed the warmth in his cheeks, wanting it (and the buzzy feeling in his chest) to go away. He shouldn't be so affected by a simple compliment.

"Sherlock?" John questioned. "Do you want me to leave? I'm bothering you, aren't I?"

"No, no, not at all!" Sherlock covered for his silence quickly. "Don't leave." He added, more quietly.

John smirked and slid down to the floor so he was leaning against the door. "Anyone would think you're missing my company as much as I'm missing yours."

Sherlock grinned a little. "Maybe I am." he said softly, leaning his head against the door.

"I'm not sure I'm worthy of being missed." John replied, "Especially by someone like you."

"I'm not sure if I'm worthy of knowing you." At this point, a small kitten tottered up to Sherlock. Sherlock's eyes widened, hoping that the kitten wouldn't make any noise. He couldn't have John finding out, not just yet.

"Knowing me?" John snorted. "I'm surprised you even agreed to have me flat share with you."

Sherlock reached for a blanket and bundled the kitten up, shushing it quietly. "Nonsense, John."

"Is it really nonsense? I mean - what was going on in your mind? Why would you want to flat share with an old, retired, useless ex-army doctor.?"

Sherlock laughed a little. "For one thing, I knew you weren't old or useless."

" I was." John laughed back. "I still feel like that to this day."

"No," Sherlock insisted, "You aren't." It was at this moment that the kitten let off a little meow, stretching.

John frowned as he heard a tiny squeak emit from behind the door. "Sherlock, did you just meow?"

"Err..um..no..what are you talking about?" The kitten started purring, curling up in Shelock's lap.

"Sherlock -" John paused, listening to a distinct low bumbling sound now coming from his flatmates room. "I might not be the world's only consulting detective but I know what my own ears are hearing."

"Hmm?" Sherlock hummed, quite preoccupied with the small bundle of fur in his lap.

"This experiment - anything you want to tell me?" John asked, quite curious now.

"Well.../stop it/...John, it's rather.../shut up/...complicated, truthfully.."

John hummed, "Complicated as in you have a kitten in your room right now, don't you?"

"...yes..." Sherlock admitted, sounding like a small child who had gotten in trouble.

John burst out into laughter. "Oh Sherlock." He shook his head. "Only you could want to keep something like that from me."

"Would you like to see her?"

"Of course. I'd love to meet her. I adore cats." John replied, his laughter dying down slightly.

Sherlock reached up a hand to unlock the door. "The door's open."

John stood to his feet and crept inside carefully, aware how small and fragile kittens were and not really wanting to stand on it by mistake. He smiled goofily as he spotted Sherlock huddled on the floor with a small ball of purring fluff curled up on his lap. "She is gorgeous."

"She's a stray. And yes, I have been feeding her." He nodded toward the corner of the room where a food dish, water bowl, and litter box lay. "She was supposed to be for your birthday. Happy Early Birthday, then." Sherlock said, picking the kitten up with uncharacteristic gentleness and handing it to John.

John's face froze in shock. "You remembered?" He asked, blinking in surprise as he cuddled the small kitten. "Oh Sherlock," He felt his heart melt. "I love her."

Sherlock's face broke into a wide grin. "You do?"

John beamed happily, cooing as the kitten let out a tiny meow. "I really do." He nodded. "This is the best birthday present I've probably ever received." Because she's from you ...

Sherlock shifted so he was sitting beside John, their sides pressed together. He reached out a hand to pet the kitten. "You can name her, if you like."

John tilted his head to one side. "I think I'll call her Surprise." He chuckled. "Because she was, I didn't think you would even know my birthday was coming up."

"Surprise." Sherlock all but cooed the name to the kitten. "Of course I did." He added to John.

"Aren't birthdays a little mundane for you?" John quizzed the detective, raising an eyebrow. "A sentimental excuse for celebration?"

"Well-" Sherlock frowned. "They are. But I found Surprise-" He scratched the kitten between the ears"-and it seemed I hadn't forgotten your birthday yet, so I decided.."

John smiled, "I've turned you quite soft, haven't I? Who would have thought the great Sherlock Holmes would rescue a kitten and then give her to his flatmate for a birthday present?"

Sherlock turned his head away quickly, aware of the warmth in his cheeks. He returned his attention to the kitten. "Are you blushing?" John grinned, gently petting surprise. Sherlock ignored him, rubbing Surprise's chin. The heat in his cheeks intensified. "Sherlock, it's been a strange few months, hasn't it?" John continued to pet surprise until his hands brushed past Sherlock's by mistake. He paused and glanced up at a red in the face Sherlock. Sherlock hummed his agreement. "Sherlock -" John swallowed around the lump growing in his throat. "I don't think I ever want my life with you to end."

Sherlock looked up suddenly. "Really?" He was struck by how close they were.

"Really." John laced his fingers with Sherlock's. "I never want it to end. Never. Sherlock Holmes and John Watson forever." Sherlock closed the distance between them. He wasn't sure why. John's eyes flickered across Sherlock's body before settling on his lips. He swallowed nervously. "Sherlock, what's going on between us?"

"I have no idea." Sherlock's pulse was racing, his mind was slow, and the heat in his cheeks had travelled everywhere else in his body.

John leaned in closer, brushing his nose against the detectives. "I'm glad I'm not the only one who's confused." His heart was thundering within his chest, and a blush of his own was rising on his cheeks.

Sherlock leaned forward slightly, humming his amusement. His lips met with John's. John found his own lack of hesitation surprising. He moved his lips frantically against Sherlock's, humming opened his mouth shyly, asking permission before he deepened the kiss.

John flickered out his tongue, greeting Sherlock's. He groaned and continued to kiss Sherlock greedily. That is of course until the meow interrupted them. Sherlock growled unhappily when John moved away, but it turned into a short laugh as he saw Surprise squished between them. "Oops."

"Oops indeed." John smiled the biggest smile, petting the kitten. "Sorry Surprise." He apologized.

Surprise let out another meow and walked toward her food bowl.

John took the opportunity and budged closer to Sherlock so he was practically sat on his lap. "Well this is certainly an interesting turn in events."

"Hmm..." Sherlock hummed, nuzzling John's neck.

"Oh," John gasped. "That's nice."

Sherlock laughed and kissed his pulse point, nipping him slightly.

"Blimey, Sherlock. Aren't we going to talk about this first?" John moaned, closing his eyes.

Sherlock backed off slightly. "What about?"

"About us." John reopened his eyes, looking at Sherlock with an expression of extreme befuddlement. "About what this is and what it'll mean for us. About I dunno - if you even want this? Or if it's an experiment?"

Sherlock's eyes grew sad. "Not an experiment John. Not with you. Never with you."

"Then what is this?" John asked, his brow creasing. "Are we a couple now?" He laughed slightly. "God that sounds so weird to say."

"I...I guess. If you want us to be."

"I do." John nodded. "Sherlock Holmes and John Watson together forever. Like it always should be."

Like it always will." Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and kissed him again.

John crawled onto Sherlock's lap and pulled away for a brief moment. "I love you, Sherlock. I've loved you for such a long time now."

"I-I used to think myself incapable of sentiment. Especially love. But I believe, John Watson, that I might love you back."

"Sherlock Holmes I never thought I'd hear that." John spread kisses along Sherlock's jaw line. "I will love you forever. And that's a promise."

Sherlock groaned softly. "I'm so glad I took Mycroft's camera's out of my room..."

"Oh god. Now that would be embarrassing. I don't think we would have heard the end of it." John continued to kiss Sherlock on every piece of exposed flesh that was available. Now that he was allowed to he'd be doing it a lot.

Sherlock tipped his head back and closed his eyes. "No, I don't believe we would have.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful, Sherlock?" John asked him softly, "Because you are so beautiful."

Sherlock chuckled softly. "The body is only a-"

"Shut up." John growled against Sherlock's neck. "I meant your personality and your soul is beautiful. Not that your body isn't beautiful all on its own."

"Well then," Sherlock gasped, "No."

"No?" John nibbled on Sherlock's ear lobe.

Sherlock groaned. "No."

"Sherlock Holmes you'll shut up right now if you know what's good for you." John retorted, nipping along Sherlock's moaned, incapable of speech. "Good." John hummed. "I've found a way of finally getting you to stop thinking."Sherlock protested slightly, then gave up.

" You're adorable when you're incoherent." John chuckled, licking a line up Sherlock's neck. A shudder ran up and down Sherlock's body. "I love you." John grinned before smothering Sherlock's lips once more with such force Sherlock was forced to lie down completely.

Sherlock managed to mutter a string of nonsense syllables against John's lips. When John pulled away from Sherlock's lips he shook his head. "I've never been so happy in my life, Sherlock."

Sherlock chuckled. "Neither have I."

"This is all so domestic, Sherlock. I'm surprised at you really. A boyfriend and a kitten?" He leant down and pecked Sherlock's lips teasingly. "I really have corrupted you."

"Yes. Yes you have. And the kitten is yours, remember?"

"Ours." John corrected. "You really are quite smitten with her." Sherlock blushed slightly. "You are. Don't deny it." John raked his hand through Sherlock's curls.

"Yes, okay.I love the kitten."

"Should I be jealous?" John questioned, raising a playful eyebrow.

"Nope." Sherlock kissed him lightly. "Not a bit."

John hummed against the kiss. For once in his life he felt happy and complete. It was as though he had been missing a part of his soul and that part was Sherlock. Sherlock completed him.

Surprise was the best present John could have asked for because somehow the tiny ball of fluff had pushed him and Sherlock closer than they'd ever been.

* * *

**Please leave a review. They are much appreciated. **


End file.
